Ninja star fate
by Blueicewing
Summary: Inside. Read Star's fate for full summary. rating will change later on.


So this is the same as Stars' fate but it is a cross over with Naruto. It will be a bit sketchy but later on it will smooth out.

" Lucy! Be sure to lock you your doors and windows. It is THAT season for the Slayers!" Mirajane called out to the blond steller mage as she was leaving Fairy Tail. Lucy called back, " Thanks! Hi Grey." As he was coming to her, he waved and said," I'll walk you home. All the guys are walking the girls home just to be safe." She nodded her thanks and they left together t go to her house. It was chilly and the full moon was blood red and Lucy shivered. Grey notices this and took of the cloak he was wearing and put it on her then pulled her close to his body. Lucy was thankful for the heat and snuggled closer to Grey as a cold wind blow. When they reached her house Lucy went to take of his cloak to give it to him but he said, " Keep it. You need it more then me." Lucy nodded and said, " Thanks, Grey. See you tomorrow. And good night." She unlocked her door and went in then closed it. Grey thought, "_I should hang around her house just in case." _And vanished in the shadows. Then he heard a scream and rushed in but he was not alone when he did. As he was running he asked, " Who are you?" one of them said, " Ninjas. We heard a scream and came to help." He said, "Can you wait out side? Lucy will be over whelmed if so many people are in the house. And do you have a healer?" the same one spoke, "Sakura go with him. We will wait. " nodded his thanks and busted into the house.

A few miles away from this town was a blond boy that looked like a fox, a tall man with silver hair and wear a mask, a girl with black hair and lavender eyes, an other one with pink hair. The remaining two guys had a dog with brown floppy ears and he had brown hair with red triangles under his eyes. The last one had black eyes; raven hair and pale skin were looking around their spot when they heard a scream and took off running. When they got there, there was a guy running and he said, " Who are you?" the one with the raven hair said, " We are ninjas. We heard a scream and came to help." The guy said, " Can you wait out side? Lucy will be over whelmed if so many people are in the house. And do you have a healer?" He nodded and said to the pink haired girl, " Sakura go with him. We will wait."

Lucy was putting on her PJs when she felt a warm breath on her neck and she turned around only to have her lips covered with another pair. Lucy broke away to see Natsu holding her to close and Lucy go scared then said, " Natsu let me go! Let go!" but he didn't and said, " Why Lucy? Don't you want me?" he started to nibble at her neck and Lucy said, " No I don't! You are like a brother to me and nothing else. No…" But was cut off by his lips again then was pushed down on to the bed then he was naked and started to undress her. He was rough with her so much that she eyes begin to cry as he took off her pants and panties and plugged into her. She screamed, " No stop. Someone help me!" Natsu released his seeds inside her womb as Grey busted in the door with a pinked haired girl. He was in rage as he ripped him off of her and stood protect in front of her while the girl name Sakura calmed her down and said, " Get dress and get out!" Natsu growled but did as he was told then left. Before he did he said something in dragon tough and left. Grey went over to Lucy who was crying, Sakura got up and Grey sat down be side her and when she stiffened he said, " Lucy It is me. Natsu is gone. I won't hurt you, Lucy. He had no right to do what he did to you. This is Sakura a ninja. Her friends are out side." He opened his arms and Lucy throw her self in his arms and sobbed into his chest. The sight of Lucy like this broke his heart and anger build in side him. As Grey was pulling up her blanked her heard a voice say, " What happened to Lucy?! Did you do this Grey?" he looked up and saw Loke by the bottom of the bed. He shook his head and said with anger in his voice, " Natsu raped Lucy. He took her innocents and I couldn't get there in time. Since it was the time I was hanging around her house but I didn't see him come in that means that he was already inside. This is Sakura. Her friends will help us" Tears welt up in Leo's eyes as he went to her and said, " I couldn't open my gate to protect you. I'll get Ares and Virgo to help you clean up." Lucy nodded and Loke vanished then appeared again with the ram and maiden. Loke told them what happened and shock and anger flashed in their eyes. Virgo said, " Princess so sorry. Come lets clean you up. Ares get the bathroom door. Loke stay with Grey in case the dragon slayer comes. You pinked hair girl, grab some cloths and come with us." She went over and gently picked her up and carried her into the bathroom with Ares and Sakura and closed the door. Loke went to sit by Grey and asked, " Anything else?" Grey said, " Before he left he said something in a strange language. And Sakura and her friends are ninjas." Loke nodded and said, " From on you stay with Lucy at all times. I'll talk to the Spirit King to see if can let the other spirits come out when Lucy needs help. Most likely that was spell for a female to get pregnant that dragons say." Ares came out and said, " Lucy is carrying his baby. Loke was right about the spell." Then Virgo carried Lucy out and put her in her bed beside Grey and said, " Loke tell the Master what happened and keep Lucy away from him. Ares come on. Sakura tell your friends what happened and see if they will stay with them." The ram and ninja nodded and poof away and the lion nodded and also poof away. Grey laid down beside her and put his arms around her small body and pulled he close then fell asleep.

When Sakura came out the boy with blond hair said, " What happened?" Sakura looked at the lavender-eyed girl and she gasped and went up to the boy and said, " The girl Lucy was raped. Sakura tell us what happened." She nodded and said, " His name is Natsu and he was friends with her and he raped her. and the guy we talked to Grey, pulled her off over her but not before. Now Lucy is carrying his child and grey is in love with her. they want us to stay with them. Kakashi what do you think?" They looked at the silver haired ninja and said, " Yes we will. Tomorrow we will go with them." The nodded and stood guard around her house

**Dream **

**Lucy was running in a dark hallway with someone chasing her. She went into a room and saw it was a bedroom and Natsu was on the bed smirking and she found herself on the bed with him a top of her. Natsu said, " Grey will not come. He left you for another girl because you're not a virgin any more and tainted. Now your with my kid and not Grey's. Now lets continue." He went down to kisser and she screamed, " NOOO! Stay Grey! Grey!"**

Grey was startled and looked at Lucy and saw that she was cover in a thin layer of sweat and she was twitching. Grey sat up and shook Lucy while saying, " Lucy wake up!" She did and tackled him and begins to sob and say, " Natsu was going to rape me again and said that you left me for another woman because I'm not a virgin any more, tainted, and carrying Natsu's child." Grey hugs her tightly and said, " Your safe and I don't care about that. Natsu will never hurt you again or the baby I'll make sure of that." Lucy says nothing and he listened as she fell asleep on him but he didn't mind and too fell asleep. The next morning Lucy got up first and saw that Grey was still sleeping and went to make breakfast. Lucy turned and saw Loke in the kitchen and she smiles at him and said, " Good morning, Loke." Loke smiled back and said, " you to Lucy. I told the spirit king what happened and he put a spell over Natsu's house so he will not be able to get out till you leave the guild. Ares, Virgo, Aquarius, Capacorn, and Scorpio can all open there Gates with out you calling them. And the king gave me nine keys for you. Draco, Pegasus, Monoceros, Lupus, Equulecs, Cains Major and Venatici, and Vulepecula are the keys he is giving you will to be able to come out when ever they like. . Here they are, the chose you and they never were given to a mage before. We, your spirits will look out for you. Bye Lucy. Oh here are some cloths from Virgo for Grey." He vanished and on her table were nine keys.( **See A/N below for colours and meanings and what Grey's cloths look like.) **Lucy picked up them and put it on her key ring and finished making breakfast.

Grey woke up and smelled eggs and bacon and saw Lucy coming in with some cloths and said, " Morning Lucy. What smells good and who are the cloths for? Are you all right?" Lucy came over to the bed and sat down beside him and told him, " I'm fine. I made breakfast and the cloths are from Virgo. I also gain nine new keys as a gift form the Spirit King. He also put spell on Natsu's house so he will not bother us. Grey I will need to leave the guild so I can keep my baby safe from him." Grey said, " Your going to keep it?" She nodded and said, " Why should the baby suffer if it is not its fault?" He nodded and said, " I'll help you take care of the baby, Lucy. Maybe Porlyusica can make the baby look like half of me and my blood. Lets eat and ask Master.

**Here are the meanings and colours:**

**Monoceros= Unicorn=pure white**

**Lupus= Wolf=pure black**

**Equulecs= Little horse=silver**

**Cains Major= Big dog=silver**

**Cains Venatici= Hunting dogs=silver**

**Vulepecula= Fox= silver **


End file.
